


I Lose Control (And Shiver Deep Inside)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Jewelry, M/M, Multi, Necklaces, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The boys gift Brian a new necklace and proceed to help him break it in.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	I Lose Control (And Shiver Deep Inside)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of a necklace that should 100% belong to Brian and next thing I know, here I am. 
> 
> Also, obligatory disclaimer to do your research before trying breathplay - it's only fun if it's safe! 😘

"Do you like it, babe?" John asked, eyes eagerly searching Brian's face. 

Brian blinked at the necklace Roger had set in his hands. It was rows upon rows of shiny pearls, stacked high enough to cover the entire column of his throat. Brian swallowed thickly, already imagining the feeling of the cool jewels pressed against his skin as he thumbed over the bigger, dangling pearl that would rest over his chest. 

"It's beautiful,"

"It would look even more beautiful around your neck, darling," Freddie purred in his ear. "May I?" 

Brian nodded swiftly and when Freddie took the necklace from him, Brian moved his curls out from the nape of his neck to give Freddie better access. As Freddie clasped the pearls around his neck, Brian shivered. The fit was snug, the jewels resting tight against his throat and it made Brian all the more aware of the breaths he was taking. 

“How does it look?” Freddie asked the others over Brian’s shoulder, the breath of his words catching on the shell of Brian’s ear. 

Brian suddenly felt exposed with the way Roger’s hungry gaze travelled over him, his tongue occasionally poking out to wet his lips. Roger’s eyes were dark when he finally said, 

“Bedroom, right now.” Beside him, John nodded his agreement. 

The commanding tone of Roger’s voice had Brian so hard so fast he actually became light-headed, closing his eyes for a moment. Freddie put a hand on his back to steady him, 

“Do you want us to play with you, doll?” Freddie whispered in his ear before moving just below to suck in a bruise. 

Brian let out a sigh and nodded,

“Please,”

* * *

“That’s it, baby,” Roger encouraged from behind him, “Sink right onto John’s cock,” 

Brian whimpered as he settled on John’s lap, feeling full and exposed, his own leaking cock caught between their stomachs. He went to lean his head against John’s shoulder but Roger pulled him back, strong fingers fisted in his hair. Brian let out a broken groan when he shifted and the head of John’s cock grazed against his prostate - that Freddie had just spent far too long teasing while getting him ready. With his feet planted firmly on the mattress beneath him, John pushed deeper into Brian and together they began to set a steady pace. 

At his side, Freddie was tweaking a nipple between his fingers, sending a spark through Brian’s body. He heard Freddie chuckled darkly as his hand wandered down Brian’s chest and stomach before finally wrapping around his aching cock. Brian gasped and bucked into Freddie’s fist, John slamming into him shortly after. 

“That necklace looks so pretty on you, doll,” Roger said, his fingers from his free hand coming up to feel the pearls against Brian’s skin. “But it could be a little more snug. Don’t you think, sweetheart?” 

Brian flushed at Roger’s suggestion. The way his fingers would occasionally dip under the necklace, causing it to push against Brian’s throat just a little more, had Brian’s desire burning that much stronger. 

“Yes,” Brian breathed. 

Roger twisted Brian’s head back to bring their lips together. He took no mercy, diving into Brian’s mouth as if he’d never get a chance to kiss him again. Brian whimpered when Roger finished it off with a bite to his plump bottom lip. 

“Remember, touch my hand if it’s too much,” Roger let go of Brian’s hair so that his hand could come down and rest firmly on his hip. “Okay, Bri?” 

Brian nodded,

“I know,” He was already aching for release, John and Freddie bringing him closer and closer to the edge, he was sure Roger wouldn’t even have time for things to become too much. “Please, I need it,”

“Begging already when we haven’t even asked you to,” John marvelled, “You’re so good for us, doll.” 

Brian gasped as John and Freddie timed their strokes perfectly and Roger’s grip tightened on his hip, to the point where Brian was sure he was going to have bruises blooming there the next day. Roger kissed at his shoulder and as Brian opened his mouth to beg for more, the necklace tightened a little around his throat, choking off any sound that was going to leave Brian’s lips. It was just tight enough to leave Brian with his mouth hanging open, panting out laboured breaths. 

“More, please,” Brian choked out, all the sensations overwhelming him. 

John’s hands came up to Brian’s waist to steady him as he pounded into him, causing Brian to throw his head back onto Roger’s shoulder with a loud moan. Freddie’s fingers tightened around his cock, his thumb swiping over the slit to spread the beads of precome that had gathered there. Brian hissed as Freddie twisted his wrist deliciously and the sound got caught in his throat as Roger pulled the necklace back tighter, the rows of pearls digging into Brian’s skin. 

Brian whimpered as Roger pulled harder, apparently unafraid that he might break the gorgeous piece of jewellery they had just gotten him. As Brian’s breathing turned more ragged, Roger let go, just long enough for him to get a few lungfuls of fresh air. 

“That’s it darling, let go for us,” Freddie encouraged with a hungry look in his eyes. 

“You don’t have to worry about anything, baby. We’re in control now,” Roger’s voice was ragged with desire as he pushed his own hard cock up against Brian. 

“Do you need to come, babe?” John asked, the sweetness in his tone and the smirk on his face indicated he already knew the answer. 

“Please,” Brian breathed, his voice sounded a million miles away from his ears. 

He could feel himself just sitting on the edge, the arousal in his stomach burning hotter with every passing second. 

“Be a good boy and come for us,” Roger said as he pulled on the necklace again. 

Brian’s lips parted as the jewels dug into his throat, harshly enough this time to blur the edges of his mind. For a moment, the world hung still around Brian, his pleasure building to a point of no return as his head clouded over and his lungs began to ache. 

“Come on, sweetheart, you can do it,” Freddie said, his free hand coming to rest over the pearls. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this,” John growled from beneath him. 

With another sharp snap of his hips, John’s cock pressed up against Brian’s prostate at the same time as Freddie’s hand pushed the pearls a little deeper into his skin. 

Brian’s mind went blank and he shuddered as he came, hot ropes of come painting John’s chest and Freddie’s fingers as the two worked him through his orgasm. Roger and Freddie both let go of their grasp on the necklace and murmured sweet encouragements as air rushed back into Brian’s lungs and he let out a strangled moan. 

Completely spent, Brian let his head fall forward against John’s shoulder and he whimpered as the younger man kept fucking him. 

“Oh, sorry, doll,” The sympathy in John’s voice was completely fake and it sent a shiver through Brian’s body. “Did you think we were done with you just because you came?” 

John pulled Brian’s head back with his calloused fingers to look into his eyes, completely glazed over. He grinned wickedly and his tongue darted out to wet his lips,

“Cause we’re just getting started.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy and let me know what you think! You can also come find me on tumblr @yasmamamercury 💕


End file.
